sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumachelle (Tetrawyvern)
Lumachelle '''is a gem in Yellow Diamond's court created by Tetrawyvern. She seems loyal to her job at the Petrean Spire, but her ordinary demeanor hides a different Gem entirely. Appearance WIP, but I know this much: - mostly gray color scheme - probably has a skirt and boots - also probably very 80's-styled - accents of color here and there - changes color depending on how she's behaving Personality // no quotes yet sorry Lumachelle is constantly packed with energy and spirit, almost never seeming to ever truly be tired. Aside from that, it's difficult to describe her personality, as it tends to fluctuate between different personalities to the point of ridiculousness. Some days she'll be overoptimistic and cheerful, some days she'll be easily angered and take offense at everything, and some days she'll act tired and sluggish. It can take her anywhere from a second to a month to change her personality again, making her actions difficult to predict. In general, her current personality can be discerned from the colors of her outfit, which shift depending on her emotion. Other than that, she's pretty unpredictable. History Lumachelle was manufactured for Pink Diamond in Era-1, emerging a few decades before Chiastolite. She was given a temporary assignment managing the control center of the massive Kindergarten she had been incubated in. During her time there, she met Meerschaum. The two of them were relocated to the Petrean Spire shortly after Pink's supposed shattering. They carried out their duties with very little resistance, although they always made sure they had the time to mess with their fellow workers at the Spire here and there. Eventually, Chiastolite (who presented herself as Brown Sapphire) was assigned to the Spire. Lumachelle did her best to get to know her, but she was so reclusive that their relationship got nowhere. Eventually, Chiastolite and Lumachelle got close enough for Chiastolite to reveal her secret. Lumachelle, who was just as accepting as she was eccentric, offered to help her restructure her life so that she could live peacefully without the constant fear of being found out. Things have been peaceful since then...mostly. Abilities Lumachelle possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions Note: everything in this section is subject to change. * When fused with Chiastolite, they form Sylvinite. * When fused with Meerschaum, they form Plagioclase. * When fused with Chiastolite and Meerschaum (or Maifan Stone), they form Pyrophyllite. Skillset * '''Mace Proficiency: '''Lumachelle's weapon is a decorative mace. It's not what one would usually think of as an offensive weapon, but she manages to wield it just fine. Unique Abilities * '''Scintillakinesis: Lumachelle can manipulate glitter-like sparks. This ability isn't really all that useful, but Luma thinks it looks cool, so whatever. * '''Somatosensory Imprint: '''After touching an object, Lumachelle is capable of tracking down its location. This wears off quickly unless she uses an object that she made herself, such as Chiastolite's necklace, in which case it never wears off. The reason for this is unknown. Trivia * I have no idea if lumachelle is actually her gem type. All I know is that lumachelle is a sedimentary rock containing opalescent shells and ammolite fragments, so uhhh * Lumachelle doesn't have multiple personalities. She just likes randomly changing her behavior for the heck of it. * A supportive and energetic colorful gem who serves a decorative purpose and wields a mace who helps a greyish-brown gem who is very self-deprecating, masks their true personality with a stoic one, and has low worth in Homeworld's society get away with a lie against Homeworld. Hmm...where have I seen this before? Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Under Review